


Out of Service: In Heat

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Alternate Universe- Neko, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bottleofpjo.</p><p>Percy’s in heat. His ears a-quivering, his tail a-shaking, he really needs someone to take care of him. Without a mate, though, he has no choice but to try getting through it on his own. Then Jason comes a-knocking, his heat having practically dragged him across the lawn toward the smell of Percy’s arousal and need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Service: In Heat

Percy mewled, furiously thrusting his fingers into himself.

It just  _ didn’t _ .  _ go _ .  _ away _ . He’d tried jerking off, He’d tried finger banging his hole. Now he was doing both and it still didn’t help. No matter how many times he came, nothing helped.

Okay, how the  _ fuck  _ were single teenagers supposed to deal with this? He didn’t have a boyfriend who could help him out and scratch the itch, he didn’t want to go into town and bang some random creeper, and he wasn’t old enough to buy a dildo that would at least alleviate his need to be stretched.

Percy seriously considered fisting himself.

Yeah, sure, it would hurt like hell, and in his heat-fueled impatience, he’d probably injure himself, but dear  _ god _ , that sounded preferable to being so empty. 

Percy wanted to cry, he needed a lover so bad.

Just his luck that he’d be the only single guy at camp right now. Well, there were a couple other single guys, but they weren’t gay. Plus they didn’t have their cat ears anymore so Percy assumed they had someone they were banging and weren’t desperate enough to give a guy a go.

That gave Percy an idea. Letting go of his cock but continuing his assault on his hole, Percy reached up to tug on a sensitive ear, thumbing over the soft fur. It hurt, but the pain was thrilling and he did it again, imagining that he’d found himself a very rough, possessive boyfriend with a large cock to plug him up.

There was a loud knock.

Percy growled at the intrusion. Did they not see the huge “Out of Service: In Heat!” sign he’d put up yesterday?

“Go  _ away _ .”

“Percy, it’s me, Jason. I was wondering if you needed a hand.”

Jason? He was back from New Rome?

“A hand with what?”

“I could smell you all the way from my cabin. Last I checked, you weren’t dating anyone, so I thought maybe I could offer my services.”

Percy flew off the bed, running to the door. Oh, wait- oops. He doubled back to wipe his hands off with baby wipes, and squirt some Purell into his palms. He made his way to the door again, hiding his lower body behind the door as he opened it so as not to scar anyone that wasn’t up for naked Son of Poseidon this morning.

He squinted at Jason, haloed as the guy was by the bright morning sunlight. The blonde hair didn’t help the effect.

“You serious?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uhhh… because  _ heterosexuality _ .”

Jason eyes widened dramatically and he looked away like,  _ “Oh, yeah. We should talk.” _

“Not really a problem,” Jason said, obviously wanting to skip over the sexuality conversation.

“What about your cat ears?”

Jason flushed, but his expression started to look exasperated.

“I don’t want to continue broadcasting to the world that I’m a sad, desperate virgin any more than you do, Percy. So it’ll be good riddance if we fuck and make them disappear. More importantly…”

He leaned over, trying to look behind the door. Percy shifted further out of sight and glared. Jason sighed and straightened, muttering a,  _ “Sorry.” _

“I’m hitting my first heat today like crazy,” Jason continued. “That’s why I came here from New Rome. I didn’t want to come crawling back to Piper and then having her think that’s she’s magically cured me of my gayness with her vagina. It was just luck that I smelled you. I was basically going to lock myself up in my cabin and just wait it out, same as you.”

Percy considered it. Was he surprised to hear that Jason was gay? Yes. But he didn’t really have the energy or attention span to process that right now, especially not now when a solution was finally presenting itself.

He sighed and opened the door wider, letting his savior in. Savior sounded stupid. Temporary mate? Stunt cock? 

Percy sighed again and put his hands on his hips. He took a moment to close his eyes and breathe deeply through his nose, already regretting sleeping with a friend. Then he finally registered how aroused Jason smelled and his eyes flew right open.

Jason was staring at his legs.

“You’re just a mess of lube.”

“Yeah, well. It’s been a difficult 24 hours.”

Jason nodded, his eyebrows raised, obviously impressed by how much work Percy had put into trying to get past his heat.

“I’m honestly glad that we won’t have to compete for who tops. When I first smelled you, I was pretty worried, given our…  _ history _ .”

He coughed in a theatrically awkward manner, obviously referring to their many sword fights that ended with one or both of them ending up in the care of one Will Solace.

“The pheromones smelled different when I got closer, though, and I realized that you were literally the  _ perfect  _ solution.”

Jason had started walking toward Percy, but Percy raised both hands to signal a full halt. He really just wanted to strip Jason naked and jump his cock immediately, but he wanted to get through this heat with at least some dignity left intact.

“First thing’s first- I am a  _ person _ , not a solution. And last I checked, I’m also your friend and a powerful demigod, so no making any stupid comments about me being a cockslut or anything or I will  _ slug  _ you the first chance I get. I am me, not my heat. And it’s not like I got a choice in my heat making me want to get fucked. No more than either of us had a choice in being gay.”

Jason nodded enthusiastically, suddenly looking really guilty with his ears pressing down, though his eyes still roamed Percy’s naked body hungrily.

“No, I get that. I just meant- I- I don’t mean-”

Percy dropped his hands, nodding his understanding. He made a couple conciliatory steps toward Jason and sensed that his friend was practically  _ vibrating  _ trying to restrain himself from pressing against Percy.

“I get it. I  _ know _ . I just… wanted to make sure that… well, I haven’t been feeling like I’m really myself since the heat started, and I don’t want you to think  _ I’m  _ different just because I’m acting different. I’ll still be me later today when the heat’s passed and I’m no longer begging for cock.”

Jason spoke even quieter, obviously sincere and afraid of messing things up between them.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen Piper in heat. She was so embarrassed after, even though we didn’t do anything. I think she still blames me breaking up with her on that- like she’s afraid that she scared me away by being so blatantly needy. So I get it- the shame that can come with it sometimes.”

Jason seemed to be having trouble speaking, and finally choked, biting a lip and allowing a blatantly lewd desire to cross his features as he broke eye contact and once again let his gaze wander lower. Jason made another step closer, breathing heavily. He was now so close Percy could feel his body warmth cross the distance and seep into his own skin. Large warm hands settled delicately onto his hips. Percy hadn’t even realized he was shaking until he felt the buzz of his body against Jason’s broad palms. He stepped into Jason’s space, pressing up against him- naked shivery skin against denim and rough cotton. Jason moaned.

“I can’t… I can’t guarantee that I won’t look at you different, Percy. I’ll still see you as my equal and my friend, but I can’t say for certain that I  _ won’t  _ wake up tomorrow and want another round.”

Percy nodded. At this point, he didn’t care. As far as his heat-addled brain was concerned, his hole was now officially open for business to any hot hunks that walked through his door. Didn’t mean he wouldn’t play the game.

“And I can’t guarantee that I’ll let you. That will depend on the quality of the work you do today.”

On some level, Percy realized that was the cheesiest thing he’d ever said. Buuut… Jason grabbed his ass immediately after he said that, poking a finger past his lubed rim, so obviously he’d done something extremely right by saying that.

“Trust me. You’ll wake up tomorrow and wish I’d never left your cabin so you could just climb on and go.”

At least he wasn’t the only one saying really cringeworthy sexy things. Especially considering that instead of cringing, he finally leaned in to kiss Jason, his palms skimming the top of his friend’s shoulders, trying to absorb more of that heat. So, clearly, they were both saying all the right things.

He gasped, his lips having only just finished a very brief, exploratory brush against Jason’s lips. Jason had hoisted him up, manhandling him to get Percy’s legs wrapped around his waist. Percy’s ears perked up and twitched repeatedly in arousal. He whispered frantically against Jason’s mouth, eyes wide open.

“Oh gods, you are  _ not  _ fucking me standing up.”

Jason’s eyes were half lidded and looked crossed from this close up. Percy’s eyes probably looked the same way.

“Why not?”

Percy gasped before answering- his initial response cut off by Jason’s finger sliding all the way into him. He tightened the grip his thighs had on Jason’s hips.

“That wasn’t a,  _ ‘I don’t want you to do it,’ _ that was a,  _ ‘Please do it- I can’t believe this is happening!’ _ ”

Jason grinned and kissed him.

“In that case-”

Percy fought against Jason as he felt strong hands unwrap him and force him to stand on his own feet. Indignation rumbled in Percy’s chest. He was about to shove Jason and tell him to get  _ right the hell out _ if he was going to tease him like that-  _ he could have just said no _ \- when Jason pulled him into his arms again and kissed him.

“Shhh-- don’t be angry. If you want me to fuck you standing up… I should take my clothes off first.”

Percy deflated a little, but still shot Jason a sullen look from under a furrowed brow.

“And as soon as I do, I can pick you up, and bounce you on my cock, and gravity will fuck you deeper than you ever imagined while you were fingering yourself all this time. Deal?”

Percy’s face cleared of all negative emotion and he felt a tingle through his whole scalp, as his emotions alighted at the idea.

“Deal.”

“Now go bring me some lube while I strip. I don’t know if your hole’s lubed enough to let me in all the way.”

Jason sent him off with a smack. Not that Percy needed the encouragement, having practically gagged with arousal at the idea of Jason having to force his way inside him.

He scrambled for his bottle, squeezing some out into his cupped hand as he walked back to Jason. Luckily, Jason had started with his pants and underwear and was already kicking off his shoes to get them off his ankles by the time Percy returned. Percy didn’t even think before reaching out and grabbing his cock, spreading the lube on the underside before switching his hold to get it all over. Are you supposed to say things like,  _ “Can I touch you?” _ or is that just for people having normal sex and not,  _ “Fuck, I’m so hot I need some fucking now,” _ sex?

Jason didn’t seem to mind, as he only continued with pulling off his shirt. He only just tossed it aside and immediately reached for Percy, getting a hold of Percy’s hip and pressing their bodies together.

He took the lube out of Percy’s hand, and squirted out some onto his own fingers.

“Hold on to me.”

Percy threw his free arm around Jason’s neck just as Jason lifted Percy’s leg, reaching under it to poke at his hole. Percy’s tail flicked against Jason’s arm. He wished he could just wrap it around Jason’s forearm and pull Jason’s hand as deep inside as it would go. Jason pushed two fingers in, and Percy moaned, trying to go in for a kiss, but spasming and missing, pressing his lips wetly against Jason’s jaw.

Jason scissored his fingers, and Percy mewled, feeling his ears pressing down and laying outwards against his scalp, a tingling sensation starting there and turning into a full body shudder. With a sudden bit of inspiration, he reached his arm that was wrapped around Jason up to the top of his head, lightly thumbing at an ear, then tugging gently when Jason shook and moaned.

“Shit, we need to  _ not  _ forget about those. Once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Percy blinked, pulling away a bit. Fuck. He hadn’t thought about that.

“You alright?” Jason asked, his fingers faltering a bit.

“Yeah, just- I like touching my ears while getting off. I’ll miss them.”

“Same. What a cruel thing to have them disappear.”

Percy nodded, pushing closer against Jason, suddenly needing the comfort.

“Hey, if you want…” Jason spoke quietly, nudging his forehead against Percy’s. “They don’t disappear immediately, right? Maybe we could have a round two with them? Like, the heat will be gone, but we can still fool around with them.”

Percy nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good. Enough talking then.”

Jason pulled his fingers out. Percy just had time to pull his hand off Jason’s cock when Jason hoisted him up with one large effort.

“No, Percy, I- I need you to line me up.”

Jason’s arms dropped him an inch and the dick hit Percy’s ass cheek, sliding away from his hole. Trying not to make any sudden movements that would upset Jason’s balance, Percy reached down. He shifted his ass, pushing the dick against it until it slotted into place.

Jason dropped him and Percy yowled.

He sat there, impaled all the way, gasping. On the one hand, it hurt like hell. On the other, this was  _ exactly  _ what his hole had been craving all this time and any less would have probably left him feeling unsatisfied.

He moaned weakly, his arms shaking in their death grip around Jason’s shoulders.

Then he tried to get some leverage to lift himself up, but slipped and impaled himself again. He shuddered wholly. Jason seemed to have sunk even more impossibly deep into him.

“Please-  _ Jason- _ ”

Jason seemed to finally recover from the shock of Percy’s heat and tightness. His biceps and back heaved and Percy was lifted again. This time, when he fell, Percy’s eyes welled up with tears.

Gods, this was exactly what he’d needed.

Getting the hang of it, Jason smoothed out his actions to make Percy’s descent a little more controlled, Jason’s hips thrusting up to meet him.

Percy was just thinking his brain would melt out his ears when Jason stopped.

“Hold on- I need-”

He took a step and Percy desperately tightened his hold as their whole balance was threatened. Jason took several more steps before leaning forward. Percy felt the wall at his back. Then he was pressed up against it tightly and Jason was moving again, thrusting up into him with even more force and less hesitation, no longer worried about the both of them crashing and falling.

Percy just moaned and took it, unable to do much else- not with that cock completely fucking destroying his mental faculties and making his vision go spotty and black on the particularly hard thrusts.

Jason’s tail wrapped around Percy’s foot, and Percy absently rubbed his other foot against it, stroking it. A moan broke out of Jason’s mouth amid his growly grunts. Percy finally remembered he had hands and reached one up to play with Jason’s ear again.

Jason shouted, his hips losing rhythm. He reached one hand into Percy’s hair to retaliate and pull at his ear before he came hard inside Percy.

Percy’s vision went technicolor for a moment before he too, hit orgasm and was knocked completely out of his senses.

He was only vaguely aware of sliding down the wall, Jason panting into his neck, being picked up once more and carried to the bed. He felt drunk.

Then he woke up, clear headed and confused.

He and Jason were under the sheets. His hole felt raw but was clear of the need that had been driving him insane. Jason was rubbing both of his ears and it was sending tingles and shivers down his neck.

Percy mewled, pushing up off the bed and rolling onto Jason, slotting his legs in against his friend’s easily like lying on top of each other was the most normal thing in the world.

Resting his face against Jason’s chest, he reached his hands up too, to play with Jason’s ears, lightly rubbing the delicate tissue and tugging.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing deeply.

Now and then, Jason’s fingertips brushed his fur so lightly it tickled, and Percy squirmed. He must have dozed off for a bit, because he was pulled awake by Jason’s moan. His hands were still gripping Jason’s ears, stroking idly. Jason had tensed, but was relaxed once more, his erection pressed to Percy’s thigh.

Percy was surprised to feel that he was hard too. He shifted his hips experimentally and Jason bucked back immediately, looking for more stimulation. Percy groaned, pulling harder on Jason’s ear, using his nails along the base of one. His own ears got pulled and stroked, almost like Jason wanted to tug then right off.

Percy lifted himself onto his knees and elbows and scooched up to see Jason’s face.

Jason yanked him down by the ears into a kiss.

More shivers.

They writhed against each other, shuddering and moaning quietly into their kiss.

Percy came first, gasping and breaking away from the kiss as little mewls got forced out of his throat and his eyes rolled back. 

Jason bit his neck, rutting up against him desperately, and then he too was coming, tugging Percy’s ears so hard Percy yelled out in pain.

The last of the tension ebbed, and they melted into the mattress, breathing heavily.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that every time I woke up,” Percy admitted.

Jason adjusted the pillow under his head, his ears still trembling in Percy’s soft hold, and looked down to reply.

“Yeah, I miss my cat ears already. I really don’t want them to disappear.”

Percy stayed silent, not wanting to say exactly what was on his mind since Jason had missed his drift on his first attempt.

“We can do the other part though,” Jason mused. “The part involving the dicks and the thrusting…”

Oh, so Percy  _ hadn’t  _ been the only one thinking that. He pushed up so he could see Jason’s face better.

“Really?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather have a boyfriend than be single the next time I’m in heat.”

Percy smiled and looked away. He lay back down and nuzzled into Jason’s chest.

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”


End file.
